Secreto de año nuevo
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: Es el fin de un año, el fin de un período. La perspectiva de un 'nunca más' hace que cualquiera reconsidere las cosas... incluso Lily Evans


_**Feliz Navidad** :3 a todos los que pasen por aqui._

_Tenía mucho mucho -pero seriamente mucho tiempo de no publicar nada... sé que tengo mis historias pendientes pero la de ahora fue una inspiración repentina... es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Lily y Severus. Y es lo primero que publico de ellos (por favor... no sean muy duros conmigo :) Gracias)_

_Aun no decido si lo continuaré... pero creo que si. Espero lo disfruten y de antemano: **Muchas graciaa**s!_

_[P.D: Los comments son hermosos regalos de Navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes :D]_

_Liz_

* * *

**Secreto de año nuevo**

Silenciosa era lo que ella necesitaba ser mientras recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad en medio del aquel brillante amanecer de primero de enero. Había tenido la precaución de sacarse los zapatos y llevarlos en las manos para evitar despertar a los personajes de los cuadros que yacían dormidos en medio de sus marcos, adornando las paredes del castillo de Hogwarts.

Hacía frío, y se arrepintió de no haber traído su bufanda o algo que le brindara más calor; pero sucedió que cuando se levantó ya era tarde y sólo pudo tomar lo que tenía a la mano: El uniforme.

Ese uniforme al que estaba tan acostumbrada y que muy pronto debería dejar, porque iniciaba 1978 y con él su último semestre dentro del magnífico castillo.

Suspiró nostálgica e intentó ignorar el triste sentimiento que buscaba colarse en su pecho, ahogando su corazón, haciéndola consciente de que de aquí en adelante todo sería '_la última vez_', así como cuando estaba en primer año todo había sido '_la primera vez'_.

Ahora se dirigía directamente a una de _esas_ veces, sólo porque el tiempo entre aquellas antiguas paredes se le acababa y por tanto las oportunidades para hablar con _él_.

Se ciñó la túnica un poco más y levantó el cuello de la misma buscando suplir el calor de la ausente bufanda. Llevaba dentro de la palma de la mano izquierda el diminuto obsequio, que no había envuelto no por falta de tiempo sino porque no era un regalo.

_¿Y qué era entonces?_

Ella misma no estaba segura, pero debía entregárselo.

De pronto se detuvo

_¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?_ Se preguntó internamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Dos años habían pasado después de _el incidente_. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con él, por orgullo, por molestia, por terquedad, por la razón que fuera había pasado de tratarlo como amigo para verlo como un perfecto desconocido.

En todo ese tiempo no faltó la ocasión en que el chico intentó acercarse y hablar con ella, disculparse, explicar por qué actuó como actuó; pero ella se había negado en redondo a concederle el perdón. Sin embargo las cosas cambian cuando se está ante la perspectiva de un _nunca más._

Después de unos segundos de vacilación reemprendió la marcha. De todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el encuentro, sin contar el tremendo esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella el volver a entablar comunicación con él tras dos largos años de silencio llenos de indiferencia.

Desde luego, él se había quedado tan sorprendido como ella por aquel arranque de ¿debilidad? Sí, tal ves debilidad era la mejor manera de llamarlo. Pero cabía especificar que era una debilidad planeada con antelación, ya que había querido hablar con él desde antes del día de Navidad, lastimosamente no llegó el momento propicio hasta la tarde del último día del año, del treinta y uno de diciembre, justo después de la cena.

La última cena del año, el Gran Comedor bullía de actividad. Todos los chicos y chicas que no habían viajado a sus casas para esas vacaciones se encontraban reunidos allí y habían abandonado sus mesas para felicitarse y desearse mutuamente los mejores deseos para el nuevo año. Se combinaban en cada lugar el lapislázuli de Ravenclaw, el escarlata de Gryffindor, el dorado de Hufflepuff e incluso el esmeralda de Slytherin.

Una pelirroja con mejillas sonrosadas por la felicidad recibía tantos abrazos que a penas tenía oportunidad de corresponder con un _Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también._

Se la veía tan contenta que provocaba sonreír, al menos así lo sentía un chico de aspecto sombrío sentado en la última fila de la mesa de Slytherin, tan alejado del bullicio como le era posible. Sus ojos, tan negros que costaba diferenciar donde terminaba el iris y comenzaba la pupila, intentaban sin demasiado éxito clavarse en la mesa o en cualquier otro lugar menos en aquella chica que seguía riendo tan despreocupadamente.

Dos años habían pasado desde que el cometiera el error más grande de su corta vida, dos años en que ni por un día había dejado de arrepentirse del maldito momento en que su boca le gritó _Sangre Sucia_ a la persona que mas quería…: _Lily Evans_.

Y ahora, como cada día, la veía tan lejana e imposible. Viviendo su vida como si entre ellos nunca hubiera existido nada, torturándolo con esa indiferencia, destrozándolo cada vez que esos ojos esmeralda pretendían que él no estaba allí y matándolo lentamente cada vez que el imbécil de Potter osaba darle muestras de afecto en público. Ese idiota… era demasiado poco para ella, no la merecía. Nadie la merecía…

-**Feliz año Nuevo, Snape** –una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras una mano tocaba suavemente su hombro; él reaccionó como si lo hubieran golpeado: se alejó de inmediato en una pose hostil y, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a la persona que lo había saludado, se limitó a responder con voz gélida y cortante

–**Feliz Año Nuevo.** –

Escuchó un bufido y pasos que se alejaban, acababa de ahuyentar a la única persona que había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarse a desearle algo bueno y a él no le importaba en absoluto.

De nuevo solo. Volvió a dirigir su mirada, con inseguridad, hasta la figura pelirroja que se encontraba del otro lado del Salón… y lo que vio, hizo que sus ojos brillaran llenos del más puro odio y desprecio.

Severus Snape comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Ya necesitaba largarse de allí, no estaba interesado en recibir saludos de ningún otro de sus patéticos compañeros de casa. Él estaba por sobre todos ellos, él era incluso demasiado para esas estúpidas celebraciones.

Se levantó y parecía muy molesto, o al menos eso fue lo que Lily alcanzó a notar en la fugaz mirada que le dedicó al Slytherin después de que James se acercara a ella. Fue gracias al chico de lentes que ella consiguió escapar del medio de aquel torbellino de abrazos y felicitaciones en que estuvo sumergida. James, siempre dulce, la había tomado de la mano sacándola de entre la gente para luego abrazarla y depositar un suave beso en sus labios, seguido de un cariñoso susurro en su oído

–**¡Qué injusto!** –se quejó el Gryffindor **–Todos te están abrazando esta noche, mi pelirroja. Tus admiradores se han alebrestado tomando como excusa el "año nuevo" **–el chico hizo un gracioso puchero con los labios.

Lily rodó los ojos **-¿Te has fijado en ese grupo de chicas que parecen estar haciendo fila para desearte a ti un buen año nuevo?** –le pelirroja miró de soslayo a un grupo bastante numeroso de alumnas que se apilaban en una línea, una detrás de la otra, con la vista puesta en James e ignorando casi por completo que éste se encontraba abrazando a su novia.

-**No** –respondió el aludido, con tono despreocupado **–sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti** –se acercó a ella sin llegar a besarla, sólo rozando sus labios.

-**Vamos, James** –susurró Lily con una mirada divertida en sus ojos que estaban fijos en los de él **-Cumple el último deseo del año de esas chicas** –ella río brevemente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse de James, señaló con un gesto a las estudiantes que esperaban ansiosas al merodeador. James entrecerró los ojos aun mirando a Lily mientras le decía sin palabras _Esto te va costar caro. _El chico dio media vuelta y dispuso su mejor sonrisa para sus "admiradoras".

Cuando los ojos de Lily regresaron a la mesa de las serpientes, la persona que buscaba ya no se encontraba allí. -_Ay no… -_pensó antes de emprender la marcha hacia las puertas del Gran comedor. Debía encontrar al chico, no podía seguir aplazándolo o terminaría por desistir de lo que quería hacer.

Mientras avanzaba (o mas bien se escabullía) entre la multitud, sus ojos viajaban incesantes de un lado a otro buscando el cabello o los ojos negros de las mas antipática de las serpientes.

La pelirroja llegó hasta el marco de las gigantescas puertas, llevó sus manos hasta su cabello para colocarlo detrás de sus orejas y abandonó el comedor siguiendo el pasillo de la izquierda, el que se dirigía a las mazmorras. Iba con la vista puesta al frente, sin reparar en el suelo, y fue por ello que tropezó con un obstáculo que había en el mismo. Trastabilló un par de metros con los brazos extendidos hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

Se volvió curiosa para saber con qué había tropezado y descubrió una figura negra agachada en el suelo. Las cortinas de negro cabello cubrían su rostro y sus blanquísimas manos estaban suspendidas sobre los cordones de su zapato. Lily, reconociéndolo de inmediato, se quedó sin habla. Sin embargo, él, que no se había dignado en levantar la vista, sólo dijo con voz hostil

–**Fíjate por donde caminas**–

Aquel tono cargado de molestia y desprecio hicieron que Lily se arrepintiera hasta de haberlo seguido y reanudó la marcha pero esta vez de regreso al Gran Comedor **–Y tú, ten la educación de mirar a la gente mientras le hablas **–respondió la chica con frialdad al pasar por su lado... sin embargo tuvo que detenerse tras haber dado sólo cuatro pasos puesto que algo inusual ocurrió: Severus Snape había alzado el rostro tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, de un sentón sobre la fría losa del suelo.

_-Lily_–pensó él con repentina conmoción y sorpresa ¿pero por qué? O ¿cómo? Él no le encontraba nada de sentido a la situación pero intentó recomponerse.

**-Evans** –dijo con un tono que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba en si mismo, un tono que dejaba entrever felicidad y esperanza, aunque no desaparecía el matiz de frialdad que sólo puede dar el dolor acumulado y escondido.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para quedar de nuevo de frente a él. El chico parecía tan sorprendido como lo estaba ella por estar solos y en el mismo lugar después de tanto; la máscara de insensibilidad tan bien elaborada que el Slytherin solía llevar a tiempo completo se había resquebrajado para dejar ver el genuino desconcierto.

-**Snape **–la voz de Lily sonó monocorde.

Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, se puso en pié y la miró. Transcurrieron los segundos en silencio y una corriente de aire hizo notar la enorme distancia que había entre ellos: dos metros, tal ves tres.

**-¿Buscabas algo?** –preguntó Snape en el tono más educado del que fue capaz, porque en definitiva no creía que fuera a él a quien buscaba. El chico la veía al rostro sin verla nunca a los ojos, temía demasiado encontrar odio o rencor en esas pupilas esmeraldas, no podría vivir con un recuerdo así.

Lily rozó con la punta de los dedos la varita que guardaba dentro de su bolsillo. Se encontraba ahora en una de esas inusuales situaciones en que se quedaba sin saber qué decir. Por fin sacó su varita y no vio que Snape se moviera ni un centímetro, claramente él no pensaba que ella lo fuera a atacar ni nada parecido. La Gryffindor realizó una perfecta y estilizada floritura en el aire y de la punta de su varita salió un papel color lavanda que adoptó la forma de un cisne de _origami_, éste flotó hacia Snape quien alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

El chico siguió la figura con la mirada hasta que se detuvo sobre su mano; cuando volvió a ver a Lily, ella ya se encontraba girando para entrar de regreso al Gran Comedor.

Severus se apresuró a llegar a su Sala Común protegiendo con ambas manos el _origami _lavanda. Entró y después de asegurarse que el lugar estaba desierto, se sentó en el suelo frente a una mesita y dejó el cisne sobre la misma, con mucho cuidado.

Se dio a sí mismo la oportunidad de quitarse la máscara de insensibilidad y sus facciones se vieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tocadas por la felicidad. Una felicidad que sólo Lily Evans podía darle pues ella era _su única en el mundo_.

De pronto, el terror relampagueó en su rostro.

¿Qué era lo que Lily quería decirle y que no había podido hacerlo en persona, viéndose forzada a recurrir a un papel? El papel aguantaba con todo, hasta con las más desagradables palabras de desprecio… El corazón se le desbocó imaginando lo peor.

Pasados unos minutos ya no tenía ganas de leer lo que estaba allí escrito y pensó en destruirlo, romperlo, quemarlo, congelarlo y después quebrarlo…

…Pero no podía. Sin estar verdaderamente sorprendido tuvo que aceptar que no era capaz. Jamás sería capaz de destruir algo que viniera de Lily, sin importar qué tan malo fuera. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó observando el cisne y sopesando las posibilidades, pero se dio cuenta de que había sido una hora con quince minutos cuando sus compañeros de casa comenzaron a acceder a la Sala Común de Slytherin y él sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

Tomó con delicadeza el papelito y subió a su habitación. Corrió a su cama casi tropezando en el camino y al llegar cerró el dosel a ambos lados. Como alguien se atreviera a molestarlo él no tendría piedad, a esas alturas el _cruciatus_ no era un hechizo que le resultara difícil de conjurar.

No podía seguirlo mirando por tiempo indefinido, la curiosidad no era una característica de su personalidad pero tenía la impresión de que sería algo importante lo escrito en el _origami_, de lo contrario Lily no habría ido tras él.

Tragó con cierta dificultad y lo observó con fijeza, lo tomó con dedos temblorosos y muy lentamente deshizo la figura. Un pliegue y luego otro, lo fue desplegando hasta obtener la página original y la extendió sobre su cama. Tuvo que acercarse a la misma porque no podía creer lo que estaba allí escrito. De nuevo se mezclaron la felicidad y la incertidumbre en el centro de su pecho. Ella quería verlo…a solas, pero… ¿para qué? Lo citaba a la hora en que despuntara el sol el día siguiente, primero de enero, en la torre oeste, la torre vacía. Esa noche él no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

La horas se le hicieron eternas y cuando al fin abandonó la cama todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban sumidos en el más profundo sueño. Pasó al baño para lavarse la cara con agua bien fría, el antinatural blanco de su piel lucía casi enfermo esa madrugada. Se puso su capa negra, aquella que susurraba contra el suelo cuando él caminaba y la bufanda de Slytherin, abandonó las mazmorras para subir hasta la torre oeste. Era temprano, pero le gustaba ser siempre el primero en llegar.

A ella las manos le temblaban ligeramente pero se lo atribuyó al frío. Sujetó con firmeza la puerta de la torre oeste y se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar. Se dijo a si misma que se calmara, después de todo había sido idea de ella. Lily guardó el obsequio que llevaba, en la bolsa de su túnica y entró. El lugar estaba frío y oscuro. La ventana se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a donde sale el sol, por lo que aquel lugar permanecería en penunmbras por varios minutos más.

-**Snape** –él estaba allí, ella lo sabía aunque aun no lo hubiese visto.

-**Evans** –respondió él a su saludo, sintiéndose tan extraño porque ella hubiera adivinado que él estaba allí aunque él se había quedado escondido en la parte mas oscura. Se levantó y conjuró un _lumus_.


End file.
